Scrapped characters
This article is about the characters that appeared in the Character sheet for some time, but were ultimately scrapped. Acoustic Guitar Acoustic Guitar was a planned female contestant, who was however replaced with Bass. Despite the name, the original Acoustic Guitar had a completely different personality from the existing Acoustic Guitar: she was outgoing and not very bright. Can Can was a planned female contestant, who was however replaced with Correction Tape. Can was supposed to be cunning, but irritable and prone to overreacting; she was also written to be a professional liar. Can was resurrected as Energy Drink, although the personalities of the two are quite different from each other. Disk Drive Disk Drive, also known as DD, was a planned contestant, who was however quickly scrapped. Due to the lack of any description, nothing is known about Disk Drive except for the name (and presumably the species). Disk Drive existed for about 13 minutes, making them the shortest-lived character in the comic. Disk Drive also has the distinction of not having been replaced with anyone in particular. Dot Matrix Printer Body Body border Plaque Plaque border Lights Top Top border and logo }}Dot Matrix Printer, also known as Dotty, was originally planned to be a contestant, before being promoted to co-host. She was then replaced with Protractor. She was supposed to communicate using her printing capabilities. Duct Tape Body Body border Plastic cylinder Plastic cylinder border }}Duct Tape was a planned male contestant, who was however replaced with Honey Jar. Duct Tape had pretty much the same personality as the current Honey Jar: he was sticky and willing to befriend everyone. Despite being able to walk, he went around by rolling. Fax Machine Body Body border Keypad Keypad border }}Fax Machine, also known as Faxxy, was a planned female contestant, who was however replaced with Ashtray. She was written to be hoarse, temperamental, hydrophobic, not accepting of new trends and constantly seeking validation from others and perpetually feeling left alone. Ruler Jr. Body Body border }}Ruler Jr. was a planned male contestant, who was however replaced with Vase, then with Emerald. As the name implies, Ruler Jr. was supposed to be Ruler's son. Ruler Jr. was dragged into the competition by his father, who wanted to see if his son was worthy of the throne. Ruler Jr. was written to be extremely pretentious and willing to hang out only with those he considered "cool". If he were to be reintroduced in the Current Comic, he would probably have the same color palette as his father's. Telly Body Body border Decoder Decoder border Screen Screen border }}Telly was a planned male contestant, who was however replaced with Earbuds. Telly was supposed to communicate through signals of several channels. He was intended to be shy, but not afraid to say what he thought of something. He was supposed to be used to display the results. An old television set makes a brief appearance in the rebooted comic, when the Sorting Night begins. Vase Vase was a planned male contestant, who was however replaced with Emerald. Vase took all of the personality from Ruler Jr, whom he replaced. Wrench Wrench, also known as Spanner, was a planned male contestant, who was however replaced with Blanket. Wrench was written to be optimistic, very smart and shy, and liked fixing broken tools. He was also disinterested in physical activity. His optimistic demeanor was later integrated into Toy Rope. Category:Characters Category:Legacy Comic